The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spiraea, botanically known as Spiraea×bumalda ‘Denistar’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Denistar’. ‘Denistar’ is a new variety of bridal-wreath spirea for landscape use.
The inventor discovered ‘Denistar’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Spiraea×bumalda ‘Froebelii’ (not patented) in 2004 growing in a garden near Montreal, Quebec, Canada.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 2004 in Quebec, Canada. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined both by stem cuttings and tissue culture to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.